compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Corellia
System: Corellia Sector: Corellian Coordinates: (70, -32) Suns: 1 Planets: 7 Moons: 0 Asteroid fields: 0 Space stations: 9 Controlled By: Galactic Empire Population: 205,648,026 inhabitants Description: Home of the Five Brothers and the Corellian Twins, the star system of Corellia is a system rich in history and is one of the civilized centers of the galaxy. With the Corellian Security Force, commonly known as CorSec, supplementing the defense of this system, this system is surprisingly safe to travel to despite its reputation of having an extensive population that act among the fringe of law. The Corellian System is the seat of government of the Imperial Corellian Sector, the home and administrative center of the Moff that is assigned to govern this system. Heavy capital ships frequent this system since the early days of the Old Republic, including the Star Destroyers of today. Some astrophysicists and other scientists hypothesize that this star system as one sees today is not of natural phenomenon, basing upon the observation that the orbits of the planets are simply too complicated. They insist that there must have had human or other sentient beings purposeful design for the star system to appear as so. Both the Five Brothers and the Corellian Twins planets occupy a narrow band of area around the Corellian sun that allows habitable climates, whereas no natural phenomenon usually allows this type of occurrence. During the birth years of planets, space dust from an area this narrow usually are collected to form one or two larger planets as opposed to so many as observed in this system. The Corellian Twins are especially of scientific interest, as the two similarly structured planets orbit each other around a focus without a center of mass in between them, while sharing a same orbit around the sun. Many theorists purpose that an antiquity species of beings moved planets from further reaches of the Corellian System and terraformed them into habitable worlds. Some even propose that these planets were once moved from other star systems, perhaps to escape disaster events such as a sun going into dying stages of its life. This may be a mystery that Corellians may not be able to solve for a long time simply because any potential hints to this hypothesis, even if it indeed had taken place, may have been dissolved away with time. Today, Corellia is a major attraction for tourism with galactically known resorts and top-ranked gaming preserves. This system perhaps sees more luxury space liners and yachts traffic than even Coruscant. With a strong tourism industry, the Corellian System provides significant resources in terms of tax dollars for its current over-rulers, the Galactic Empire. http://rules.swcombine.com/galaxy/planet.php?planetID=64 Star Wars Combine Rule Pages The word Corellian referred to both native inhabitants of the sector and naturalized citizens. Corellia's surface was extremely temperate, dominated by rolling hills, thick forests, lush farmland, golden beaches, and large seas. With most of its famed manufacturing centers lifted into orbit, the planet remained largely rural and undeveloped, with small villages and farming communities comprising the bulk of urban development. Corellia is a beautiful planet with a variety of different landscapes. Landmass consists of two large continents, which are both populated. The capital city of Coronet is a metropolis that boasts some of the finest brewed ales and lagers, the five-star hotels and taverns attracting tourists from all over the galaxy. The bars in the dark alleys, however, are not recommended for the outsiders. Deceit and treachery describe only the surface of what takes place behind the backs of law. Other tourist attractions at Coronet include the Coronet City Museum of Art with the complete collection of Venthan Chassus works and the Coronet City Zoological and Botanical Gardens. Corellia University located in Coronet has one of the best Astronautical Engineering programs among all universities in the galaxy. Corellia is also home to many luxury residences of important political figures or wealthy merchants. Some of these luxurious residences are open to tourist traffic, but most are not. Because of the concentration of the elite class on this planet, there are many hotels on Corellia that are among the galaxys best. The Grand Corellia, a very high-class hotel found in the center of the sister cities of Coronet, Carrara, and Corona, occupies hundreds of acres of land. Three separate buildings combine to offer guests indoor sports, casino gaming, dance halls, and restaurants manned with some of the galaxys most talented chefs. While outside of the buildings, there are also many activities available at its pools, hiking trails, or the wild game hunting grounds. Of course, a stay at the Grand Corellia carries a hefty price tag. A night of stay plus the usual meals and activities at this hotel's famous Imperial Suites may cost as much as a typical workers yearly salary. While the south pole region is formed above a frozen continent, the north pole has no actual land mass. Floating icebergs make seafaring in this region of the high seas especially dangerous in the winter months. The largest cities were Coronet - the planetary capital, the mountianous Cythera, Carystus, Corinth, Imperial Citadel, Memorial Park, Carthage, Argos, Corona, Korrian, Tyrena, Siagetopia, Dark Wing Headquarters, Larissa, Paradise Estates, Isola, Cardoune, Boniastoria, Vodotropolis, Emperor City, Glacier City. Emigrants native to the neighboring planet of Selonia constructed an elaborate network of tunnels beneath the planet's surface. These Selonian Tunnels were used by people of all races as a kind of subterranean metropolis. Space above Corellia was dominated by massive Shipyards. The Selonian Tunnels was the name given to groups of subterranean tunnels constructed by Selonian emigrants to Corellia. They were inhabited by peoples of all species The Forgotten Spires was three ancient, manufactured spires located on the plains of the planet Corellia. The origins and purpose of these monuments were lost to the ages, though they bore a striking resemblance to the Forgotten Spire on Dathomir. Category:Systems